Family Business
by Olicitystories1
Summary: AU - Oliver fall's in love with his boss's daughter, what will happen if the boss ever finds out. Olicity All the way.
1. Chapter 1

Slade Wilson was a man of means he was brought into an empire and his father had taught him the family business and once his father began to age the family business was passed onto him. His father was Russian and his mother was an Australian beauty who had met his father on a business venture to the desert. Slade was the ring leader for the Russian Mafia his fortune was beyond any wealthy elite in America. He oversaw Bratva captains at meetings and had a massive house and acres and acres of land in an isolated area. His house had tight security with men situated around gates which lead up to his house.

Slade had another house on his property where his men slept and for his most trustworthy of men, men who he considered friends and family he had other properties for them, smaller properties on his land inside of the gates. One of his most trustworthy of friends was John Diggle. They had grown up together and John's father had been his own father's right hand man. John had married Slade's sister Lyla and they lived in one the houses with their son Andrew.

5 Years ago Slade had saved a young man, Oliver Queen. Soon the man became one of his men. One of his family members and was given a room in Slade's house. For the first two years he moved around checking up on the Captains under Slade's command. He ensured everything was running smoothly with all their businesses. The Bratva was a Brotherhood and Oliver had felt like he had somewhere to go, something to do after a tragic fire ripped away his parents and sister. After the fire Oliver had drowned his sorrows with alcohol and soon started training in the gym to work off all his stress. And when Slade had found him he had trained him personally, bo-staffs and swords. But he had found from all the weapons he was amazing at archery. Although he enjoyed archery he had been trained in guns and explosive weapons.

For the past three years Oliver lived in Slade's house next door to his son Roy Wilson. Roy was a very hot headed kid who very often disagreed with his dad even though Slade worked hard to teach his son the family business. It wasn't that Roy didn't want to be part of the family business but sometimes punishments or other forms of violence he took to a new level insisting that when the men disobeyed they shouldn't be sent to the room to be beaten up but they should be ended.

Oliver got on well with Roy and had even sparred with him on several occasions but the kid had anger issues and Oliver knew that it was best not get in his way much not just for his safety but he was the boss's son after all.

"Kid" Slade addressed him; Oliver had been standing guard outside his office for the past hour. Oliver walked in and stood straight and firm waiting for Slade to address him. "Now, now kid you can drop the good little servant act" he laughed patting a hand on his back.

Oliver smiled and took a seat without being asked to. He had gotten close to Slade, true brotherhood and at times Slade filled his father's shoes sometimes. Oliver had lost his parents at the age of 21, he was currently 26 but he still needed that kind of figure around.

"I am going away for the weekend on business I will need you to hold the fought, Digg will be coming with me and I decided Roy too otherwise this place will be a bomb site if he was left in charge" Slade smirked, his son took after him and his own rage.

"Of course" Oliver said quickly, he remembered how much stick, looks and bruises he got from the other men as Oliver had been there for long but Slade already trusted him more than the others. After Slade had found out about this he had killed three of his men and made it clear that if anybody was to disobey Oliver they would meet the same fate.

Oliver followed Slade outside of the gates to their small airstrip which harboured Slade's private jet. Diggle and Roy were waiting for Slade so they could board.

"See ya" Oliver smiles as hugs Slade goodbye.

* * *

Returning back to the house Oliver set up shop in Slade's office going through the books of the latest shipments they had made. Although Oliver and Slade were close in the brother/son kind of way there were times when Slade was extreme, if Oliver messed up Slade treated him like all the other men. He was taken to the room and beaten. If Oliver hesitated when given a command he was beaten. Oliver preferred getting beaten than being a passenger. A passenger was a punishment; the passenger would be moved from one room to another every half hour meaning they would never sleep. Sometimes it lasted days but the worst when was it lasted weeks, feeling weak and powerless. Oliver preferred getting beaten.

It was Sunday and Slade was due to come home later that night. Oliver was walking towards the kitchen and wanted to ask the kitchen staff for some food. Walking into the kitchen he stopped in his tracks when he saw a pair of long legs. Bare long legs with a very short skirt leaning across the kitchen counter. The person, the girl had long blonde hair which hung loosely behind her back. Her skirt was so short it left nothing to the imagination and Oliver knew if she was to lean anymore over the counter he would see her ass.

Swallowing hard as it had been at least 5 months since he was last with a girl, he tried to keep his mind off dirty thoughts as she was clearly in some sort of school outfit as she was wearing knee high socks. Olive knew some of the men had families but none of them had daughters this old, how the hell did this girl get into the house.

Oliver pulled out his pocket knife, he ran towards the girl gripping her from the behind and bringing the knife to her throat as his other hand covered her mouth.

"Speak and I will cut your throat, how did you get in here" he growled.

Next thing Oliver knew was the girl bit his hand smacked her head back against him and had him pinned to the floor. She straddled him whipping her to one side and bringing the knife to his throat.

"I can ask you the same question" she spoke. Oliver didn't move he couldn't risk it. He looked at her blue eyes they were mesmerising behind her glasses she was beautiful. She dropped the knife and got off him. "No manners don't you know it's rude to jump a girl before asking her on a date" she smirked and with that left the kitchen.

Oliver remained on the floor stunned as to what had just happened, one he had just been taken down by a girl who by the looks of it may have only known that move. He quickly rose and began searching the corridors for the girl.

Oliver paused when he heard voices and when he turned it revealed Slade and Roy making their way towards the office.

"Hello Oliver, yes a little earlier than scheduled but …"

"Captain" Oliver interrupted knowing he needed to explain why before he earned few punches. Before Oliver could explain the girl he had the encounter with earlier strolled down the corridor towards them.

"Dad" she called stoning Oliver to the floor. Slade pushed past Oliver and embraced his daughter tightly.

Oliver remained locked in position he had just held a blade to his boss's daughters throat. Oliver knew Slade had a daughter who apparently was at some sort of fancy private college but he had never seen pictures and he had never met her. Slade never spoke about his daughter and he could only assume it was to protect her, he knew if he had a daughter he wouldn't be spreading information or mentioning her to anyone. He wouldn't even carry any pictures or hung any, even the men in his house couldn't be fully trusted you just didn't know of everyone's intentions.

"Hi baby" he whispered as he hugged his daughter tightly swinging her round once. Oliver noticed that the girl had now pulled her skirt lower down and her legs weren't as bare as before.

Roy tapped his father and moved to hug his sister too and Diggle followed.

"When did you get here?" Slade asked holding onto her hand.

"Earlier, it is the summer breaks remember as much as you would want college to run during the holidays it just doesn't" she giggled.

"Right of course I just thought you would have gone to that excursion thing you told me when we last skyped" Slade said.

"Hmm well I wanted to come home" she smiled. Slade watched his daughter and looked her up and down he noticed a small scratch on her neck. He placed his hand on her neck and brushed it.

"Who did this" he growled.

Oliver swallowed hard.

"I'll tell you exactly who did this" she said seriously as Oliver closed his eyes ready to die. "My comb, the one I use to tweeze my hair shall I bring it out for questioning" she laughed and spotted Oliver exhale from the corner of her eye.

Slade chuckled and put her arm around her shoulders as they walked away.

* * *

A few hours later Slade, Roy and his daughter along with the Diggles were seated in the dining room ready to eat.

"Kid" Slade said catching Oliver's attention as he walked past the dining room. "Come join us, sorry I didn't introduce my daughter earlier this is Felicity" he smiles.

"Hello Felicity" he speaks softly.

"Hello Mr Queen" Felicity had always addressed her father's men as Mr their surname or Mr along with their first names.

"No Mr Queen was my father, please call me Oliver" he says immediately regretting speaking to her for that much.

"Yeah but he died I mean he burned omg sorry" she blurted out "I am going to go wash up" she excused herself quickly.

Slade chuckled and looked at Oliver hoping she hadn't offended him. "Oliver can you please get me the reports I want to go through it before the main course". Oliver nodded and excused himself to retrieve the files.

Coming back Oliver ran straight into Felicity.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he grabbed on to her elbows to steady her.

"Wow you're sure to like to man handle me Oliver" she smirked.

"Why didn't you tell your father?" he asked curiously.

She flinched Oliver noticed, "Well he tends to overreact you were just doing your jobs but he would have had your head and I don't want that on my conscious"

Oliver laughs. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing"

"Please enlighten me" she insists.

"DO you know who your father is what he does"

"Of course I do but what can I do, you do not choose your family only your own path, do you know what my father does a little hypocritical of you when you work for him" she says poking him the chest.

"Yes I do and I hate it at times but first time in a long time in its own sick and twisted way I feel at home"

Felicity blinks several times. "You took the words out of my mouth" she whispers.

Oliver looks and her and sees sadness, his attention is drawn away when he sees a guard walk past them and he moves back noticing just how close he was.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to …"

"Don't apologise please apart from my brother my aunt and uncle everybody else treats me differently and tip-toes I like that you talk" she admits.

Oliver stares at her for a brief moment and realised he too liked talking to her. It had been a while since he just spoke to someone, he thought most probably since his sister.

They get back to the dining room and Oliver tries really hard not to look at her but she is so breathtakingly beautiful that he struggles. He knew that he was going to be with Slade in the house the whole summer and it just started to look brighter.

* * *

**Ok so this is my first fic, idea sort of came to me … I want this to be at least 30 chapters and I hope to develop it as much as I can I have some ideas in its direction but just so you know this is and Olicity story. Felicity is Slade's daughter, Oliver works for Slade they fall in love behind Slade's back. What will happen if Slade found out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity woke up the next morning and headed for the kitchen still in pyjamas. People her age were travelling, partying but all she wanted was to be home. She knew what her family did and although she hated it and despised it times they were her family. She loved her brother although he was mean and aggressive with others he was a sweet, caring and gentle person with who, they would spend lots of time together laughing and having fun. Her aunt and uncle were the same, she enjoyed spending time with them and her uncle would even cover for her on rare occasions when she slipped out of the house and head into town alone.

Felicity had been set to boarding school her whole life and it wasn't until 3 years ago when her non-existent relationship with her father suddenly blossomed. They had a very long heart to heart one night three years ago and since then he had made an effort to contact her every opportunity he got and also made it his mission to go out and see her more often. Felicity couldn't be more grateful to finally have an opportunity to get to her father. She knew he was a ruthless man, a killer but there was another side of him and when he was just her father she would forget about the man he was and focused on the man who was in front of her. A sweet, caring man who would joke, watch movies and eat pizza on the sofa with her. These were the best days; however her father had a dark side when it came to his children too. If he needed to teach Roy a lesson he always did it himself, he never wanted anyone to lay a hand on him apart from himself.

He had never hit Felicity but at times when he was really aggressive he used to slam her against the door and shout at her in Russian, that she didn't mind but it was when her father would drag her to her room by her hair was when it really hurt. He had only done it twice, once she threatened to not go to college at all, that I was a waste of time as he would never let her get a proper job. The second time he done it he had added a slap when she threatened to go to authorities and tell on him after one of the cook's had accidentally served her something with peanuts and almost killed her. Her father had order the chef's death against the chef's protest of innocence and Felicity's begging. She had never hated her father more than that night. He had locked her in her room for a whole week.

Standing in the kitchen now she couldn't help but think back to that time, she had come home this summer and had vowed to just have fun, relaxing around her home, spending time with her aunt, uncle, her brother and her cousins.

"Good morning" her attention was stirred away as Oliver walked in heading to the fridge, Felicity couldn't help but notice how at ease the man was in her house.

"Good morning, unless you want to keep your hands maybe you shouldn't go into the fridge" she said in a low voice.

Oliver chuckled and started drinking milk out of the carton. "Believe it or not your father his given me full privileges, I'm not a guest I live here, I have my own room …"

"You have a room in the house?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes" he smirks.

"Wow" she shook her head trying to understand why, why was Oliver so special, her father clearly had a soft spot for the man.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked.

"Pyjamas eating junk, watching junk" she grinned standing on her tip-toes and swirling from side to side.

"Well then enjoy" he says softly and leaves.

Felicity couldn't help but stare at his back side, he was gorgeous, sexy, a Greek God and was extremely well built. Felicity knew that the summer just looked up.

After a few hours of watching junk with Roy and Lyla she decided she needed to go for a swim.

* * *

Felicity had loved swimming and since she had learned by a professional had father had hired she had a swim every morning and sometimes one before bed to release some stress. The pool was her safe place, she did a few laps. Stopping to catch her breath she decided on one more lap, as she started she saw a dark figure she stopped in her tracks and screamed. Nobody ever came down in the pool unless it was her brother or her father but they always made their selves known. She heard a click and then the sound of the pool's cover begin to close, she turned and saw it move towards her, beginning to panic she started to swim as fast as she could so she could get out of there.

However she was not quick enough and the cover closed leaving her inside banging on the door. She was good at holding her breath and she pounded endlessly on the cover hoping somebody heard her and came to her rescue.

* * *

Oliver had been heading to Slade's office from the ground floor with the delivery he had just signed for when he heard a scream. Quickly identifying it as a girl's scream and knowing it could only belong to one person Oliver drew out his gun and ran towards the swimming pool. Jumping down the stairs he raised his gun and looked round and saw it was clear until he saw a figure underneath the pool cover. Running to the switch and pressing it the cover started to pull back and Oliver quickly jumped in retrieving Felicity.

Placing her onto the marble floor he started CPR. Compressing on her chest he then drew his mouth to hers. After a few more compressions, Felicity finally coughed out water, Oliver quickly turned her on her side rubbing her back as she coughed out the water from her lungs.

In that moment Slade accompanied by three men with big guns came into the pool, Slade's eyes widen and he made his way to Felicity. Pushing Oliver out of the way he touched the back of her head and turned her round to see her. Felicity fell into his chest and started crying.

"What happened?" Slade shouted.

Oliver stands and gets the towel and hands it to Slade who snatches it off him and wraps it round Felicity's cold shivering body.

"I heard a scream when I came down here she was under, the cover had been closed" Oliver explained.

"What?" Slade said in confusion.

Felicity pulled back, "I saw a figure which startled me that's why I screamed I tried to out swim the … the .. but I …"

"Shh your safe now baby" Slade looked at his men. "Find out who did this he growled", as the men with the guns turned Oliver started to follow but Slade touched his stopping him in his tracks.

Felicity noticed Oliver was still there and she quickly pulled back "dad if you think Oliver … he saved me" she said in a sharp and confident tone.

"I know sweetheart, I know, thank you Oliver, please take her to her room and watch over her, I need to find out who did this, I will have the doctor come up and check her over and bring you some clean clothes" Slade kissed Felicity's forehead and then stood to leave.

Felicity looked at him exit in disgust that he didn't stay behind to comfort her and look after her himself. Oliver leaned down drawing her attention.

"I'm sorry" he says and he knows she understands why he was apologising. Oliver wrapped the towel round her shoulders and moved to carry her bridal style. Felicity squeaked and looked at him, he had purposely wrapped the towel round her shoulders so she didn't need to wrap her arms around his neck even though she desperately wanted to. Oliver wasn't stupid he saw what kind of bikini she had on and he knew the last thing he needs was to see them for the next couple of minutes until he got her to her bedroom.

"Thank you" she dropped her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Oliver got stares from all the guards as he carried her to her bedroom but he knew that nobody would say anything as nobody would be stupid enough to be touching let alone carrying the boss's daughter without permission.

Once the doctor had checked her over and she had a hot shower and got dressed into her pyjamas and in bed Oliver entered now dressed himself.

"Hey" he said softly as she had drawn the covers up to her stomach, she sat in bed braiding her hair.

"Hi" she arched her eyebrow up.

"Sorry should have knocked but your dad wants me in here" Oliver said taking out his gun and holding it.

Felicity swallowed looking at the weapon. Oliver noticed and the put it into his pants back.

"Thank you" she says again folding her arms around her waist.

"You already said that besides you don't have to, I'm just really glad I was nearby and heard"

"You and I both" she giggled. "Hey want to watch a movie?" she asks panting the bed as she pulls out the remote and her tablet and links her TV to it.

Oliver hesitates but goes to sit at the edge so he was completely away from her.

After watching the movie and laughing, Oliver had forgotten what it was like to be so easy-going to have fun. They had put on another movie and half way through Slade walked in through the door and Oliver stood immediately.

Slade looked back and forth and then noticed the TV.

"I looked but we didn't find anything, I think maybe we have a traitor" Slade said clenching his fists.

"So what if this person tries it again" Felicity worried.

"I want to send you to …"

"No, you will not send my away, I just got home don't do this please dad, I haven't been home in 9 months please do not send me away" she begged tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I need to protect you and the only way to …"

"No I refuse to go please do not to this, please" Slade walked over to her and sat on the bed trying her tears with his thumbs and then embracing his daughter.

"Ok" he whispered, he knew it was a bad idea but he knew that at the end of the day the safest place she would be at home.

"Thank you" she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"But on one condition, you need 24/7 on the clock watching" he says in all seriousness.

"What?" she gritted her teeth, the last thing she needed was somebody on her tail all day.

"It would have been Roy but he has business he needs to attend to next weekend and will be gone for a few weeks" Slade says turning his head to face Oliver. "Oliver, apart from my family you are the only other person I trust and you have practically become family and after you saved my little girl and watched over her tonight there is nobody else I trust to do this" Slade smiles.

Felicity had been thinking of all the ways she could protest until she heard Oliver's name. No need to protest she thought if anything she needed to protest for it to be him if it wasn't.

Slade gestures to speak to Oliver outside and Oliver obliges. Slade kisses his daughter and wishes her a goodnight.

"Thank you" Slade begins.

"There is no need to thank me, of course, anybody would …"

"No kid not everybody, and when I came in and you two were watching movies I realised that she needed a bodyguard like you and not like my other men, I trust that you will be strict and that you will not allow her to step out of line" Slade smirks remembering how terrifying his daughter was at times especially with previous bodyguards who did everything she said.

"Of course" Oliver smiles eager himself to spend time with her.

"I think it will be good for both of you, yes she is a few years younger but she is very much into movie marathons and popcorn whenever she is home and you are the only man I trust, and it will be good for you to relax and have some fun too" Slade patted Oliver's back. "For the past five years you have working non-stop you deserve a break for however long it takes to catch this guy" Slade growls at the end of his sentence.

* * *

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door and when she voiced to come in he went in and took his seat back on her bed. "So" he laughs.

"So Mr Bodyguard let me guess you're going to lay down the rules" she smirked.

"No, just I need you to understand that I am only here to protect you and I can't have you wondering off or giving me the slip, yes your dad has told me off all your previous escapades" he laughs.

"I'll try" she whispers.

"Goodnight" he whispers back as he walks over to her couch.

"Staying here?" she questions.

"Yerp, you and I will be together all day forever, I mean not forever until they capture this guy" he quickly fixed his mistake.

Felicity smirked in the dark. "And here I thought I was the one with brain to mouth filter problem" she giggled.

"Ohh you are" he laughed. He was excited to see what was to come. He was excited to spend time with her. Since the death of his parents he hadn't felt light, the need to smile but since she walked into his life so to speak he had been blown away at home amazing and easy she made him feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity stirred in her bed a noise from her room was keeping her awake, stubborn not to get up and look as she was exhausted she finally turned in the direction of the noise. Once she turned and faced the noise she remembered Oliver had decided to sleep in her room. She sat up and watched his body lie on her couch tossing and turning. She heard him make noises, calling somebody's name, getting out of her bed she walked quietly towards him. He was sweating and was clearly having a nightmare. Felicity sat on her knees and leaned forward "Oliver" she whispered. She placed her hand on his arm to shake him awake when he jolted and pushed onto the floor with full force.

Felicity let out a little gasp not in pain but surprise; Oliver quickly shot to his feet and looked at her in panic.

"Felicity I am sorry" he said walking to her side and helping her up.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have touched you" she whispered studying his face.

"I am so …"

"Oliver its fine, bad dream?" she asked receiving a nod in reply. "Ok I was going to go get myself a glass of water I'll bring you back one" she said as she walked away.

Oliver had the same dream, the one since his family died in a fire, he would be screaming his sister's name, his parent's yet there was nothing he could do. He felt horrible that he had hurt Felicity and wondered if he was the best person to look after her. He wondered what would happen if Slade found out, he knew even if it was an accident he would probably meet the same fate his family did.

Moments later Felicity came back and handed him a glass of water.

"Felicity I …"

"Please do not apologise please, apart from my family you are the only person that treats me normal and talks and …" she pauses, "you didn't do it on purpose I shouldn't have made a … I shouldn't have startled you, hell I probably would have punched you or something if it was the other way round" she laughed.

Oliver smiled softly. "I think … I think I should talk to your dad …"

"For what, please forget about it ok, it's nothing and I don't want anyone else looking out for me" she beamed at her and walked back to her bed. "I won't ask or push you but if you ever need to talk and not just about your nightmare I'm here, I'm a pretty good listener"

Oliver nodded and headed back to the couch to try and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Oliver waited for Felicity outside her room as she got ready, he had been embarrassed by last night's events, he had been frustrated that she had seen him like that, he had been angry that he was trying to protect the boss's daughter but in a way she ended up protecting him instead.

"Hey, I'm ready" she grins from ear to ear. Oliver nods in response and the pair walk towards the kitchen where Slade and Roy are already seated and are having breakfast.

"Morning" Slade says as he stands and plants a kiss on his daughter's cheek and shakes Oliver's hand. "How are you both this morning?" Slade asks placing his napkin on his lap again.

"Great" Felicity says as she begins to fill her plate.

"Got enough there" Roy teases as Felicity sticks her tongue out at him.

"You have any plans today?" Slade asks Felicity.

"Yeah I may go visit the gardens see how everything is" she says. The gardens were her favourite place her mother used to take her and they would water all the plants and flowers and she worried after her mother had died after Roy was born that the gardens wouldn't be taken care of, the way her and her mother had.

"Sounds good" Slade nods. "Oliver how did you sleep?" Slade asks looking at Oliver and Oliver knew he was talking about the nightmares he has. Slade had found Oliver on several occasions during his nightmares, either on the floor draped in sweat or sleep walking around the mansion.

"Fine" Oliver says as he begins to butter his bread.

Felicity looks at the exchange of her father and Oliver and knows what her father is asking, she fears that if he knew Oliver was having nightmares he would not allow Oliver to look after her anymore.

"I woke up several times you how restless I am and Oliver was sleeping like a baby I thought I was going to wake him I was catching up on Doctor Who" Felicity giggles as she puts a grape in her mouth.

Slade laughs a part of him relieved that Oliver was finally catching up on some sleep and another part of him relieved that he hadn't been an idiot to jump the band wagon and put Oliver in charge of protecting his daughter after he couldn't protect himself during the night.

Oliver gives Felicity a look of gratitude and she nods her head in a welcome. Breakfast went smoothly and Oliver admired the jokes around the table and noticed that when Felicity was around both Slade and Roy were much calmer, easier as opposed to their very hard looks. Oliver had been quiet the whole time thinking back to how his family used to have breakfast around the table and he and Thea used to make jokes which would annoy their mother who always wanted her family to look exquisite.

"You ok?" Felicity asked snapping him back to reality, Oliver had noticed that everyone had left and only Felicity remained.

"Yes just thinking … you guys reminded me a lot of my family over breakfast"

Felicity nodded and Oliver was scared to meet her eyes in fear of seeing pity but instead when his eyes met hers, blue on blue he didn't see pity, he saw compassion and admiration for some reason.

"You must really miss them" she whispered.

"Yeah" Oliver said quietly.

Felicity reached her hand out for him to take, "Come on let me show you the gardens, well I don't know if you have seen it before but … my favourite place I used to go with my mom" she smiled sadly.

Oliver took her hand as she helped him up "I've never seen it before" Oliver admitted.

* * *

Once they reached the gardens Oliver was in awe of how beautiful it was, clearly as Felicity was away someone had been looking after it "Want to know a secret" she says as she runs her fingers throw the rose petal bushes.

"Go on" Oliver says intriguingly.

"A few year back my dad and I got into such a heated argument … I mean it was bad, real bad … he came here and destroyed everything, he had taken the axe and started slashing everything here, he broke my mom's favourite vase which held her favourite flowers orchids" she holds onto an orchid and Oliver waits patiently for her to continue.

"I tried to stop him but he had seen red, I'm sure you know once my dad sees red no one can stop him" she tilts her head as she runs her palm along the petals, scrubbing off some dust.

"I've noticed" Oliver says as he takes a seat on the edge of one of the flower beds. He watched Felicity she looked beautiful in her dark flowery dress which she had worn with black tights and red sneakers, her hair was in a net ponytail.

"I … he destroyed everything and I was so mad, I had enough, I packed all my things and made a run for it, of course he found me and dragged me back here …" she paused and Oliver knew that she was reliving that day as he noticed the same look in her eye that he had many times. "So … dragged me back here of course and after several heart to hearts he came back here and replanted everything and he is the one that comes down here and waters the plants and flowers" she smiles baffling Oliver.

"I can't imagine Slade looking after flowers" he laughed.

Felicity joined in "yeah I know hard to imagine but he does but don't tell anyone he would probably kill you and me both" she walked over and took a seat next to him.

"He ever hurt you?" he asked curiously.

"Where did that come from?" she arches her eyebrow.

"Just because I know what kind of man he is, I've seen first-hand with Roy, he had seen red with Roy and he was in bed in his room for about 3 weeks" Oliver said.

"Hmm … yes he has" she looks at her feet and Oliver can see the tears pooling down her cheeks. He leans over and lifts her chin to look at him. He uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"He is a hypocrite, I love my father don't get me wrong but he talks about me marrying a good man probably someone in the Bratva if my own father lays his hands on me then how can he except a man not to" she whispers back never having admitted that before.

Oliver dries her tears and brushes back loose strands of her hair, "I think … any man would be lucky to have you and …" he realises just how close he is to her and knows it is not a good idea. Oliver pulls away and let's go of her face, "I think we should head back" he says quickly.

Felicity nods and sniffles, she stands up and leads the way back to the house. Felicity had gotten caught up in the moment she wanted so badly to feel his lips against her own.

* * *

Once they got back to the house Felicity had excused herself to her bedroom and had asked Oliver to leave her alone for a while, it was not because she was angry or because she regretted the way she felt in that moment with him in the gardens. No, it was because she was scared that if she spent time with him, she would fall for him and she knew that was a bad idea. She could not fall for him, he was practically her father's second in command, he was one of his father's men, he was like her father, and he probably killed and hurt people. She could not fall for him because he was someone she could not be with, her father would never allow it, and her father would kill him and probably hurt her to the point where she couldn't leave her room for months.

Felicity sat on her bed and though of her life, her whole life had been dictated for her, she had gone to all the best schools, strict schools, she never really had any friends, when she was home she would only have a few days of bliss. The rest of her time at home was spent arguing with her father who did not agree with what she did on a day to day basis. If Felicity sat relaxing in front of the pool outside in a bikini he would see red, hated that his daughter was putting herself on display for his men. He hated it if she talked to the men in the house or the cooks, he hated it if she spent far too much time with Roy as he saw she was making Roy turning sweet. Roy was a different person when he was with Felicity, Roy was sweet funny and light hearted. Her father hated it as he wanted Roy to constantly be the fearless leader he was as Roy was set to take over as head of the Bratva.

Felicity knew that her whole life had been nothing special she never had any fun, she never had a chance to live her life, Felicity was a nobody and she was scared that if she didn't take any chances that she would remain a nobody. She knew what she was going to do, she would seek Oliver out, and she fancied him like crazy and knew there was so much more to him than what he showed. Felicity was going to enjoy this summer she wasn't going to let anyone tell her any differently, she was going to get what she wanted for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Slade had left to go to Russia leaving Felicity alone with Oliver. She was looking forward to spending more time with him, looking forward to learning more about him. Had her father arranged for any other man to look after her, babysit her, she would have protested. But she liked Oliver. She felt something stir in her whenever he was around. He had saved her life. She wanted to learn more about him, he came across as a ruthless man in front of all the other men, yet it was like he put his guard down when he was in her presence. In the moments when the guard was done, he slightly revealed a broken man- his eyes showed the pain that he carried. He would slip the mask back on quickly, as if only allowing himself to be himself for a few seconds.

Felicity had gone to the kitchen for breakfast that morning; Oliver was already there, eating whilst on the phone. He was speaking Russian who Felicity could only presume was her father. She had assumed right when Oliver noticed her and handed her the phone.

"Hi Daddy," she answered as she took a seat at the stool by the counter, "yes fine, everything is fine" she rolled her eyes. At this point the kitchen staff had placed a full breakfast in front of her, she mouthed thank you to them and picked up her fork placing some of the omelette in her mouth. "Hmm, yep, ok, fine, ok love you daddy" she finished hanging up on him and handing Oliver the phone back.

"Good morning" Oliver said taking the phone from her.

"Morrrnning" she said with a mouthful of food.

"Your dad called me to reiterate that you are not to leave the premises" Oliver informed her. He knew that she was not going to like it, however, Slade had given him an order and he had to follow it.

"WhatT?" Felicity dropped her cutlery, "no way, I am going out, I want to do some shopping, head into town, I cannot be cooped up in here all day- all week until he comes back" she argued with him.

"I have my orders Felicity" he tried to reason, his broad arms leaning against the counter as he looked at her.

"Screw your orders, I am leaving this house today" she said in a strong and firm voice as she stood up and left the kitchen.

"Felicity, please you can't, Slade said that should you try I … have to lock you in your room" Oliver sighed.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try, you lay a finger on me and I will scream, all the men in this house will rush in and …"

"Felicity, please … let's order out and have a picnic in the garden, it seems like a nice day"

Felicity looked at Oliver, she knew that even if he was to force her into the room and if she was to scream, she was sure her father had briefed his men. So no one would stop Oliver. Not that she would actually do that. She had to leave the house- she had to meet a friend. Her father had not known but she could have stayed away, yet she had come back- and for a single reason. She had been close about finding some information on her mother. She was meeting a friend Curtis Holt- he was going to help her with her tracking.

"Ok" she nodded her head, "you win" she said in a disappointed tone, "let me get changed out of my pyjamas." When Oliver gave her a small nod she took it as her que to leave. Since she was a little girl, she had always sneaked out the manor, she had learnt all the secret ways where she could go totally unseen.

Oliver waited in the garden, he looked at his time, 20 minutes had passed, she wondered whether she was having a shower. When another 10 had passed he went to look for her. When he reached her door and getting no response when he knocked he entered.

"Shit" he said. Slade is going to kill me he thought.

He had asked the men whether any of them had seen her all of which said no, the next stage was to go out and look for her.

Felicity had arrived at the coffee shop where she was waiting for Curtis. She felt bad that she had run out on Oliver. However, she was so close. Her father had barely mentioned her mother- she only knew that her name was Donna and that she had died giving birth to Roy. She had never seen a picture of her before- nor had any memories. Her father had never mentioned her and had always shut down any attempt on making conversation about her.

"Hey Felicity" Curtis said as he took a seat in the booth opposite her. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too" Felicity smiled.

The next few hours they went through records of Slade. Every piece of information they could get their hands on about him. If Felicity did not trust Curtis, and trust that he would not go to the authorities there was no way she would allow him to work on such incriminating evidence against her father. There was not much as her father had insisted on everything to be on paper rather than online. Since he had learnt his daughter was a crazy person on computers he worried about the abilities of others on them.

"Aha" Curtis said, "look at this" he turned his laptop around.

"What am I looking at" Felicity said, she was feeling a little over energised following up with how much coffee she had ordered.

"Seriously, this blonde woman here" Curtis pointed, "she could be your mom" he shrugged his shoulders.

"That dates back to after I was born, and … what every blonde person in the photos may be my mom?" she questioned.

"NO" he shook his head, "you're not even a real blonde"

"Hey, I do not tell your secrets" she huffed at him causing Curtis to laugh. They continued to work- with Curtis looking into any sort of facial recognition on the blonde in the picture.

Through all the research- it was that which led Felicity on the doorstep of a woman in Vegas. Yes, she had not returned home, she knew people were worried about her, however, this was her opportunity, if her dad was here he would not allow her to do this. When she knocked on the door she held her breath and played with her fingers, she was so nervous.

"Hi, Donna Smoak" she said nervously.

"Yes, that's me" she said in a cheery voice.

"I'm Felicity… I think I may be your daughter."

Donna had told Felicity to come in, "why would you think I'm your mom?" Donna questioned.

"I think you know my father Slade Wilson" she said to the woman.

"Yes, I did a very long time ago" the older woman answered, "I was … a woman who used to … you know…" the woman bowed her head in shame.

"Oh" Felicity's voice started to break- so she had the wrong woman.

"Look sweetheart, I am not your mom, I have never had a baby before- I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you and sorry to bother you" Felicity said in a sad voice.

When she left Donna Smoak watched her jump into a taxi. She reached for her phone and dialled. "We have a problem."

Felicity pulled up into the drive way of the manor- she watched a very angry and brooding Oliver Queen marched over to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled.

"I'm sorry- I went to see friends… ow you're hurting me" she said when Oliver took hold of her arm and pulled her into the manor.

"Do not lie to me" he said in a really loud authoritative voice.

"I went to the beach for a sun tan" she rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Do you think this is funny" he let go of her. "Your father is minutes away, I had to call him, you were missing for over a day" he went back to yelling at her.

"Why did you tell him- I was fine" Felicity yelled back.

"You still do not get it- this is on me, I let you out of my sight when I promised your father, this may be a joke or a game to you- but when he gets here, it will not be a joke for me" Oliver said.

Felicity looked at him, she had been so selfish in what she needed to do that she had not stopped to think about the consequences that Oliver may face.

"Oliver…" she started, she wanted to apologize and explain why she had done what she done.

"Your father is going to …" Oliver did not get a chance to finish his statement when Slade came in.

"Dad" Felicity's eyes widen, fear overtook her body. What had she done.

Slade walked in and glared at Felicity. His eyes never left hers. His men who had been in suit went over and punched Oliver in the face. Felicity screamed and then men dragged him away.

"Dad, it was not his fault, it was not his fault" she pleaded with him.

Slade merely ignored her as breathed heavily. "He let you out of his sight" he spat out.

Felicity shook her head violently, "dad he … I took off, I told him that I would change and I took off, please this is not his fault" she cried endlessly.

"I'll speak to you later" he turned on his heels.

Felicity followed him, she ran ahead of him slamming the door closed, she stood in front of the door and faced her father. "Please, daddy, please it is not his fault do not do this"

"Get out of the way" he said in a sharp tone.

"If you do this, I will never forgive you, I will never speak to you, I will leave and you will never see me again" she said spitefully.

"Do not test me" he yelled.

"Please, daddy please" Slade had listened enough he gripped his daughter roughly and moved her to the side. As he was leaving she screamed "I was looking for my mom."

Slade turned around, Felicity's hair was out of her neat ponytail, her glasses were skewed on her nose and she was sniffling as she cried.

"What" Slade said, his tone now changed to a small voice. "WHAT?" he yelled now, his anger spiking as he slapped Felicity around the face.

Felicity fell to the floor, her hand immediately going to cradle her face, she looked up at her father, she thought he was angry before that was nothing to what he was feeling now. "Why? Why, I told you she died, we were not close, why are you doing this?" he continued to shout.

"Because … I want to know …"

"Know what, know what" he gripped her by the wrists pulling her up to her feet. He shook her several times. "I was wrong before … I was wrong when I said that I would keep you with me and not marry you off to someone."

Felicity's eyes widen, "dad…"

"Anatoly has a son…"

"Dad, no please, please do not do that, please" she begged him.

Slade closed his eyes and breathed in, when he opened his eyes, he stared at his distraught daughter, his heart hurt like hell, and all he wanted to do was protect her. That was all he ever wanted to do.

Slade let go of her and left towards the room where they were keeping Oliver.

"Let him go" he said to his men, he nodded for them to leave them be.

Oliver got up off the floor, he had only received a few punches from the men, clearly they had been told to wait for him.

Oliver said nothing and waited for Slade. "She went to see if she could find her mother" Slade said.

Oliver continued to not say anything but only listened.

"I was in love with a woman, she belonged to another, she was killed when she had Felicity …"

"What?" Oliver could not help but say something. Everyone knew that Roy and Felicity had the same mother right?

"Roy has a different mother" Slade answered his unasked question. "There are things she does not understand, things she will never understand, things that are unforgivable." "I need you to keep her safe, she despises me, I know that, she may say she love me, but… I see the way my daughter looks at me … it does not matter, I need her safe" he looked at Oliver and nodded his head.

"Ok" he said and turned on his heels.

"Oliver, I trust you will not disclose this conversation to anyone."

"Yes."

Oliver went to Felicity's room, he knocked a few times and entered despite getting no response. She was sitting on the floor holding her wrists gazing into thin air. Oliver noticed the nasty bruise that was forming on her cheek. "Hey" he whispered as he sat next to her.

Felicity looked at him and started to cry, "I am so sorry…" Oliver caressed her bruised cheek lightly and then pulled her in for a hug. There was so much to this family that he had not known before. Yet, he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity awoke to a hard surface, she had fallen asleep on Oliver. She untangled herself from his grip and admired his features. He looked so young and peaceful, and she was mesmerized by his face, he had strong edges, he was absolutely beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her, with his eyes were still closed.

"Err nothing, nothing at all" she quickly answered getting up off the floor at which they had fallen asleep on.

"You are a terrible liar" he smiled, his eyes now opening focussing on her.

"We should get up, have breakfast, shower… shower separately of course" she quickly added as she grabbed a few things from her draw.

Oliver got up of the floor and smirked, last night he held her as she cried and they had talked and learned new things about each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms. "That sounds like a plan" he smiled. "I'll let you shower and meet you for breakfast in 20 minutes" he said as he left her room.

When he left the room Felicity huffed, she was so screwed, she had promised that she would never leave his side again and that she would allow him to protect her. She blushed remembering how he had cradled her face as she cried. Oh boy it was going to be a long summer she thought to herself. A crazy and exciting summer and she could not wait. She fell backwards on to her bed and looked up at her ceiling. She then turned grabbed her pillow, placed it on her face and screamed into it. It was going to be a good summer!

After breakfast Felicity and Oliver sat in the garden, they lay on the grass and looked up at the blue sky there was not a cloud in sight and it had been one of the hottest days so far. "What do you think you would be doing if you did not join my father?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Not sure" he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe some boring job in an office"

"Hmm, selling furniture or something" she giggled.

Oliver laughed, "yeah maybe", he turned on his side to face her, "I always wanted to open up a nightclub" he told her.

"Really" she turned on her side too and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, it was one of those things which I was good at – clubbing with a mate of mine, thought maybe I could open up my own." He shrugged his shoulders again. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt with some dark jeans; he was feeling really hot that all he wanted to do was strip his shirt off. However, that would be inappropriate and Slade would kill him if he looked out of his window to see him half naked.

"Have you ever been to the lake?" Felicity arose to her feet and asked him.

"You mean the one on the grounds? No, your father has never allowed anyone near it" he is now standing too, noticing the smile on her face he knows what she is up to.

"Well I'm allowed and you have to go wherever i go therefore you go to the lake too" she ran off down the path to the lake. Oliver watched as her blonde locks in her ponytail swerved from side to side. She glanced behind her shoulder and gave him a devilish look.

When he reached the lake he had been only a few moments behind but she had already taken off her top. Leaving her in nothing more than a red bra. Oliver quickly looked away.

"You should erm keep your top on" he said nervously. God could you imagine if Slade saw him now.

"Stop thinking about my father- it's a real turn off" she smiled as she had her front facing him now.

"Fel-ic-ity" he sounded out her name, he said it before and he will say it again this girl was going to be the death of him.

"Stop worrying about my father he is not here, what he doesn't know won't kill him" she moved her hands down her hips until she reached her shorts. She shimmered out of them leaving her in matching red knickers.

"Felicity … please put your clothes on" it kept everything inside of him to look away, despite the fact that he want to desperately look at her.

"Join me for a swim," she said innocently.

"Felic…"

"You are my bodyguard right what if there is something dangerous in the water" she said with a pout on her face. That had actually made Oliver laugh, he laughed so hard that he could not remember the last time he had laughed so much before. Felicity then began to feel nervous. She had tried to be sexy, even putting on red underwear, yet he was laughing at her. "Forget it" she said harshly grabbing her clothes of the floor.

Oliver watched, he had not meant to offend her or insult her, "hey stop" he took hold of her hand. Felicity kept her eyes firmly on the ground refusing to look up at him.

Oliver took her hold of her chin and directed her face towards him, "I was not laughing at you I swear," he said with a lot of conviction.

"I just …" she did not know what to say. I fancy the pants off you. I wanted to try and be sexy for you so I could seduce you. She had no practice with this sort of stuff, she did not know how to flirt. Her whole life she spent it with her nose in between books and her eyes locked to a computer screen. By the look of Oliver he clearly had no trouble in getting any girl he wanted and probably had a lot of experience in the bedroom department.

Oliver took the clothes from her hands and dropped them to the floor. He took a step back and removed his shirt. His toned body glistened in the sun, Felicity was mesmerized by the lines. She was mesmerized by the scars which surrounded his body. They looked painful yet beautiful. She moved her small figures against those lines. "Did my dad give you these?" She asked sadly as she drew lines around them.

"Let's stop talking about your dad" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squeaked in laughter and screamed when he flung her into the water and the cold hit her skin instantly.

They spent the next half hour in the water, splashing each other, laughing and joking. Felicity came up out of the water, when she looked around Oliver was not in sight. She circled in the water, still not seeing him. She felt something touch her and she squealed only then realizing it was Oliver. He came up and stood close to her, their hearts beating in sync, Felicity placed her hands on his chest and moved them up to circle around his neck. Her lips inches away from his. Blue eyes on blue gazed at each other and finally time stood still as she kissed him passionately.

Oliver allowed himself a few seconds, a few seconds where nothing else mattered but that moment. Where he had no troubles, where he was not part of the Bratva, where he was not living a nightmare every day. Where he was Oliver just Oliver. But he couldn't be he could not be just Oliver. He pulled away. "That should not of happened" he regretfully said.

"Why not, stop" she pulled him back into her arms, she pushed up off the water, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Why… why are you pulling away?"

"As much as I want this … you, we can't" he shook his head, yet he could not bring to pull away from her grip. The feeling of her legs wrapped around him, stirred something in him. He wanted this, he wanted her so badly.

"Yes we can, my father does not have to know, it's us, we can …"

"It's not just that, I am not a nice person, I am filled with darkness and you are light …"

"Where there's darkness there will always be light" she whispered against his lips. Felicity ghosted her lips over his.

"I …"

"Shhh" she kissed him again and this time Oliver welcomed it, he slipped his tongue in and they kissed for what felt like hours.

When the pulled apart they giggled like school children and went to get dressed. As they dressed the clouds above them cried, despite it having been a ridiculously hot day with no cloud in sight, it all turned around as the heavens descended on them. Felicity gasped as the rain poured down on them, causing them both to laugh. Oliver took hold of her hand and the two ran back towards the manor. Before they got back to the manor Oliver lifted her in his arms and kissed her again, he knew that the moment they went back to the manor he could not do that again until they were on their own.

When they reached the manor and went inside two maids were waiting with massive towels which they quickly wrapped around Oliver and Felicity.

"Had fun?" Slade asked as he came down the stairs.

"Sure if you call a thunderstorm fun" Felicity added as shivered in her towel. Oliver wanted so badly to help warm up but he could not do that.

Slade went to his daughter's side and rubbed his hands along her arms to help warm her up. "Thanks." 

=================================================================

When Felicity had showered and dressed in some Pyjamas she went to the kitchen for dinner. Slade and Oliver looked like they were in somewhat of a serious discussion. She rolled her eyes and sat down at her seat where she was served. It was salmon and it looked absolutely amazing, she just realized how hungry she really was. She quickly dug into the meal. Some point during the meal, she started to feel a tightness in her chest. She coughed loudly which caused the two men on the table to divert their attention towards her.

"You ok princess?" Her father asked worry showing on his face.  
Felicity could not answer as she continued to cough, her hands moved to her throat, a burning sensation overtook her and she knew what it meant. It had been years since her last allergic reaction.

As if Oliver had been reading her mind, "she is having an allergic reaction" he said in a panicked voice.

Slade looked at his daughter, panic taking over him too. "Wheres her epi pen" Oliver asked frantically.

"What" Slade said as he held his daughters hair.

"Her epi pen where is it" Oliver growled.

"In the draw, in the draw" Slade indicated to the draw. Once Oliver found it he quickly injected it into Felicity's leg.

A wave of air hit her lungs which was quite painful and her airways opened. She coughed uncontrollably, her head falling onto her father's shoulder. "It's ok baby" Slade said.

When she next awoke she was in hospital, a drip connected to her am and her hand in Oliver's.

"Hi" she said in a small voice.

"Hey" he said his hand going to cradle her face. "You really scared me" he said.

"Where's my dad?"

Oliver looked away for a second, "he is questioning the kitchen staff"

"You mean torturing them" she said sadly.

Oliver nodded playing with her hand, "you scared me."

"Oliver … why… I don't understand why someone would want to kill me?"

"I don't know but one thing I know is that i will do anything, anything, possible to keep you safe and find out who is doing this."


End file.
